


Letters

by D_Joana_a_Shippadora



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pen Pals, Romance, this is a birthday gift
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 17:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Joana_a_Shippadora/pseuds/D_Joana_a_Shippadora
Summary: In an attempt to teach students how to deal with the opposite sex and strengthen relationships between two schools, a challenge was proposed: each student have to write a letter to another student of the other school, without revealing their real name.Mei ended up with Lars Konijn and, the more she knew about him, the more interessed she was – or, perhaps, she was falling in love...





	Letters

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MIREILLE!!!! ☆*: .｡. o(≧▽≦)o .｡.:*☆
> 
> Ps: Konijn means "rabbit" in Dutch. 
> 
> This fanfic will have two or three chapters. :'3  
> I hope you enjoy this!!!

Mei's desk was in chaos – she had forgotten to do her homework and now she was copying from her colleague Emilie.

 

It wasn’t customary for this to happen; it was because of the episode of the anime that Mei was accompanying. Her favorite character died and she suffered for the rest of the day.

Emilie noticed that Mei's eyes were red and she asked what had happened, and she had mentioned her homework... She saw, in Mei's eyes, the despair, the horror – the teacher was strict and wouldn't forgive something like.

 

It was a matter of life or death.

 

Mei finished to pass everything seconds before touching and smiled triumphantly. The hand hurt, but she would ignore it. She returned the things to Emilie and waited for the teacher to enter.

 

A few minutes passed, but Mei thought it was strange. The teacher always arrived on time. She wondered if the teacher was missing and if she copied the housework in vain...

 

The teacher came in with a box in her hand. The students looked at her, curious at the contents of the box.

 

"As you know, our school is associated with Everstream High School," she began, opening the box and taking out what looked like letters. "And while they only study girls at our school, they're only boys at Everstream. Because of this, the principals of both schools fear that the students don’t learn to deal with the opposite sex,” walked among the tables, distributing a letter to each student. "So in an attempt to teach students how to deal with the opposite sex and strengthen relationships between schools, a challenge was proposed."

 

Mei looked at the letter in her hand. It had only the name of both schools (hers was Riverway) and a name, which she thought was the person who wrote it. Lars Konijn, a somewhat caricature name in Mei's opinion.

 

"Each of you will have a letter from an Everstream student and you will respond," she explained, finishing the handing out of the letters. "You can respond as yourself or invent a character, but you can’t use the real name. Neither you nor them. So they can’t believe much into what they say. Be careful what you say because it is the image of the school that is at stake. Anyway, this will be the activity of today. The letters will only be sent in a week, but it was good to start today. "

"Aren’t we going to correct our homework?"

"We'll do it in the next class."

 

Mei sighed in frustration. She had to copy the answers to the last of the hour so that the teacher couldn't even check who had...

She opened the letter and the first thing she noticed was a small rabbit drawn at the end of the paper.  _ How cute _ , Mei thought, a little better. This guy from Lars looked cute.

At the beginning of the letter, framed in the middle, there was a small poem about the opening to new adventures. Mei's smile got bigger, already seeing that this boy would be one of those romantics who like poetry – or, perhaps, only wrote that to impress.

According to the description in the letter, Lars had blond hair and green eyes; he was tall and, having a scar on his forehead and always with a serious expression, he scared people. He didn't like that, since it made him feel bad. But seriously though he was a bit insecure (especially as people eventually misunderstand him) and would like to know how to make more friends. The following were his interests: gardening, cooking (both activities get together with his two siblings would be even better), taking care of his rabbit (called Mifi!), reading and writing poetry. They were thinking of following economy or management. Finally, he stated that he was anxious for the answer.

 

Mei, when she finished reading, was already smiling like a fool. What a boy!

 

She turned quickly to her friend, Natalya; the Taiwanese had long been trying to be friends with Natalya who didn't hang out with her colleagues.

 

"So, Natalya? Who you have?"

 

Natalya looked away from the letter and stared at Mei, as if processing what she had just said. Then she read the letter again. Mei was about to sigh, defeated.

 

"A vampire," she heard the other speak, low, as if it were something forbidden, a secret between them. Mei smiled, feeling a sense of victory within her.

 

She turned to the front and picked up a sheet to write the answer. Early on a challenge: what name would you use? Would you talk about her? Or invent a character?

If she chose a false name it was already difficult, better not think about the rest... She would speak for herself. A name…

Hua? It meant "flower" and would combine with her... It would use its nickname in the same one – Wang was extremely common. Perfect! Having a name, now the rest was missing. She followed the same topics as Lars, confident in herself. She was excited by his response and she hadn't even finished the letter!

 

\---

 

"It's today that the letters will arrive!"

 

Natalya looked at Mei, with her eyebrow raised. Was she talking to her? She leaned back in her chair, her elbow resting on the table.

 

"Yes," she replied, short and cold, but then added. "At least that's what my brother said..."

"Oh! Do you have a brother?"

"Huhum... He is in Everstream for his last year and received a letter. I'm not the only one with brothers there..."

"Oh really? And he showed you the letter?"

"No, but he said something about having a perfume and a kiss mark..."

"Oh, I think that letter is mine," Mei and Natalya looked at Emilie who approached. "So the elusive boy is your brother?"

 

Natalya was slow to respond again, as if pondering whether or not she would respond to Emilie – since they weren’t friends.

 

"It seems to me that he is."

 

It rang for the class and the teacher came in shortly – there was her punctuality. The students sat down, excited by what was inside the box the teacher brought.

 

"As soon as you hear your false name, get up and come to me."

 

The teacher read the names and the girls went to get the letters. It wasn't long before the teacher called for "Hua."

As Mei sat down, she opened the letter and saw another poem inside. This would be interesting!

 

\---

 

Several weeks passed and they became months. Mei, no, rather, Hua and Lars continued to exchange letters. Each week, Mei was anxious for the other's response, for the news. She was so happy that her brothers and cousins joked, saying she was in love. She kept that aside; she'd never met the real Lars – or maybe already, if Lars wasn’t a character...

That week, next to the letter, came a drawing made by a child. Mei raised her eyebrows and read the letter;  _ since you wanted to see how I am, although we aren’t allowed to exchange photos, I send a drawing that my sister made of me when we were younger. _

 

Mei smiled – and whoever saw her would swear she was in love with the sweet glow that her eyes showed. She observed – as if analyzing – the drawing. It was clearly a drawing of a child. It had a date and his sister's name.

 

_ Laura _ .

 

The name wasn't strange to her, in fact, one of her friends had that name – she also had two brothers, being the daughter of the middle...

She turned to Natalya, who was surprised by the sudden turn.

 

"When you said you weren't the only one with brothers in Everstream... Who has any brothers there?"

"Hm... Erika has a very protective brother there... Oh, and Laura has one of the brothers there."

 

Mei muttered a "thank you" and turned to the front, thinking about what she had discovered now. It could just be a coincidence...

 

But she had to check. She have to go to Laura's house, but how? They stayed in different classes, so they ended up being distant... She also couldn't tell that her brother was her correspondent...

 

She would have to think of a way, and it would be a good opportunity to revive their friendship.

 

\---

 

"Hey, Laura!"

"Mei! How long!"

 

Mei approached her and then clasped her hands together as if in prayer. Laura was surprised by the action.

 

"I need a favor from you!"

"Oh?"

"Can I come to your house to help me with a recipe?"

"Ah... I have to do the shopping today," Laura began, wondering if she could take her friend home. "Well, one of my brothers should be home, but that doesn’t bother you, right?"

"No, I don't care!"

"Do you know the ingredients?"

 

Mei took the phone from her pocket and showed Laura the first recipe she'd found for some cake. She checked the ingredients and announced that they had to go and buy some. Mei said nothing, merely shook her head. Her plan had worked! Now it was to check whether her theory was right or not.

 

As soon as they arrived at Laura's house, they went to the kitchen and put their bags on the chairs. After they had eaten the snack, preparations for the cake began. The truth had to be told, so amusing that Mei was, she had even forgotten what she had come to do. What to do, being with Laura was fun and she had missed being with her.

 

"Laurie, have you arrived?"

"Ah! Bro, I'm in the kitchen! "

 

Mei suddenly remembered what she was doing and looked at the kitchen door, expecting to see the boy in the letters. Laura's brother came into the kitchen.

 

It was him.

 

Mei knew it was him. In her stomach she felt the famous butterflies of nervousness and the cheeks getting hot with embarrassment.

 

He was just as he was said in the letter. Blond, green eyes, tall, scar on the forehead... That surprised look but serious...

 

She had to swallow her pride and admit it was love.

 

Mei was in love with Lars – or whatever his name was.


End file.
